


Suit Up

by KissedByAShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec might be exhausted but he's do anything for Magnus, But there are a few wrong calls, DON'T WORRY NOBODY DIES, M/M, Magnus Bane needs help, Protective Alec Lightwood, There's a surprise ending but I can't say what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: Alec Lightwood may be exhausted, but when he gets a call from Magnus, claiming he's in trouble, how could he ignore it? But some things just aren't what you expect them to be, and maybe Alec could tone down the panic a bit.





	Suit Up

“You got this?” Alec asked, looking up at Underhill.

“Yes, sir.” The man replied firmly.

“No need for backup, right?” Alec asked, just to be sure. The last thing he wanted was an injured shadowhunter to be responsible for, and while he knew for a fact that Underhill was a talented soldier, no one could ever really be sure. Especially when it came to rogue vampires.

“No need, sir. I’ve got it covered.” Underhill confirmed, his hands clasped behind his back, mirroring Alec’s posture.

Both of them nodded at each other once, and Alec then collapsed back into his chair as the other man left the room. Admittedly, things had calmed down a bit at the Institute, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still stressed. There were reports to be drafted, filed and sent to the Clave, rogue Downworlders and demons to be dealt with, and, of course, an entire Institution under his charge.

Just as it seemed that he’d be able to catch a few minutes of rest, however, his phone buzzed. He groaned, and pulled it out of his pocket, not even bothering to check the caller ID before placing the device to his ear.

“Who is it?” He asked tiredly. Alec had been aiming for a stern, commanding tone, but he didn’t really have it in him at the moment.

“Alexander?” A voice asked. Magnus.

Instantly, Alec perked up. No matter how tired he was, he always had time for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

“Hey, Magnus.” He said, smiling. “What’s up?”

“Alexander.” Magnus said again. Alec could easily pick up on the worry in the warlock’s voice. 

“Magnus, what is it?” Alec questioned, trying his hardest to keep the fear rising up in him at bay. Nothing too bad could’ve happened, right? “What happened?” 

“Do you think....do you think you could come over?” Magnus asked him. He sounded hesitant, but all that was overshadowed by the slight panic he was obviously trying to contain.

“Okay.” Alec said. Immediately, he got up and began to shift things around, looking for his jacket and his stele. “But what happened?”

“Nothing good.” Magnus said. “I need your help, Alexander. Please, just come over.” Now Magnus sounded desperate. Whatever it was, it had Alec worrying to no end. 

“I’ll be there soon.” Alec said, hanging up the call and pocketing his phone as he hurried out of his office. 

 _Please be okay._  He found himself praying to the Angel as he walked down the hallway. “Izzy!” He called out, his voice panic stricken. “Jace! Clary!” 

“What? What is it?” Izzy asked, just as Jace and Clary ran in behind her.

“I don’t know.” Alec said, slinging his bow across his shoulders as he handed the others the weapons he knew they might need. 

“What do mean, you don’t know?” Jace asked, beating Clary to it.

“What I mean,” Alec said, slightly annoyed at having to talk instead of being at Magnus’s right now, “is that Magnus just called me. He didn’t say what it is, but he’s in trouble. We need to go to his apartment.” He finished. “Now.” He added, for emphasis. 

Nobody said anything after that, thankfully. Alec knew he sounded a bit crazy at the moment, but all he could think of was Magnus lying on the floor, injured, blood oozing out of a wound.

 _No._ He told himself.  _You can't think like that. Not right now._

“Alec, everything will be fine.” 

“Magnus is okay, Alec, calm down.” 

Izzy and Clary said simultaneously. He thanked them silently as he hurried out of the Institute, the other three shadowhunters flanking him.

Halfway on the way to Magnus’s loft, Simon ran up to them. “Hey guys.” He greeted, not even bothering to question why they were running fully armed through the streets of New York in the middle of the night. He just started running alongside them.

“Why is the vampire here?” Alec managed to get out, not bothering to return Simon’s greeting. 

“Really?” Simon shot back. 

“Magnus is in trouble.” Clary intervened, not wanting them to start arguing here, of all places. Alec could practically feel her glare on him, but he didn’t care. All he cared about at the moment was Magnus.

“Okay.” Simon said simply, and continued running with them.

Finally, they reached Magnus’s home. Alec practically threw himself up the stairs, taking them four at a time. The others followed a little distance behind.

“Magnus!” He yelled, slightly breathless as he burst through the front door with his bow and arrow held out in front of him. “Magnus!” He called out again, not hearing a response. “Magnus, you there?”

He heard footsteps. Just as Magnus rounded the corner, the others appeared in the doorway behind him, weapons raised. 

For a while, it was deadly silent as everyone stared at each, not really sure what to make of the situation. Magnus stood in front of them, clearly out of harm’s way, wearing nothing but boxers and a silk robe. 

It was Izzy who recovered first. “Magnus, what’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Yeah wha-“ Jace began, but Magnus beat him to it.

“What are all of you doing here?” 

“What do you mean?” Clary asked. Alec still hadn’t said anything.

“Are those....suits?” Simon asked, pointing at the two objects in Magnus’s hands.

“Yes....” Magnus said, eyeing all of them curiously as his voice trailed off. Alec lowered his weapon, and he could sense everyone doing the same as well.

“I needed help picking a suit. Which is why I called Alexander. What did you think?” Magnus said warily, addressing the entire group at once. 

Alec blinked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved this one. Sorry for being narcissistic, but it's true. And come on, I can totally picture this happening, and - admit it - so can you.  
> Lol what'd you guys think?  
> Also, Alec is Daddario, Daddario is Alec. Daddario is also 6'3". He could probably take the steps 6 at a time if he felt like it. Not that I would know. CAUSE I'M A WHOLE FOOT SHORTER THAN HIM.  
> Oh don't mind me down here, good day sir.  
> Okay I'm stopping.  
> Bye.


End file.
